


I'm hoping you could save me

by Lazy_Queen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale likes Star Wars, Established Relationship, Gen, Librarian Derek Hale, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Queen/pseuds/Lazy_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Text messages between Stiles and Derek post-s4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from the Teen Wolf television show (because if I did, my babies wouldn't suffer so much).
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

(Thurs 2:15am)

You up? -Stiles

 

(Thurs 2:16am)

Yeah. Why? -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:18am)

Can't sleep -Stiles

 

(Thurs 2:19am)

Nightmare? -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:20am)

Yeah -Stiles

 

(Thurs 2:21am)

Is it the hospital one? -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:23am)

No. The loft. -Stiles

(Thurs 2:24am)

Dad was there and -Stiles

(Thurs 2:25am)

I couldn't stop him -Stiles

 

(Thurs 2:26am)

I'm sorry I'm not there. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:27am)

I'm not. -Stiles

(Thurs 2:27am)

One of us had to escape. -Stiles

(Thurs 2:28am)

I'm glad you got out. -Stiles

 

(Thurs 2:29am)

You know if you asked -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:30am)

You'd come back? :) -Stiles

(Thurs 2:31am)

I know. -Stiles

 

_"It's why I never ask." He smiled sadly._

 

(Thurs 2:33am)

How's school? -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:34am)

Good -Stiles

(Thurs 2:35am)

Great actually -Stiles

(Thurs 2:35am)

I'm in a lot of AP classes this semester -Stiles

(Thurs 2:36am)

And Lydia is in half of those so we're each others partners a lot -Stiles

(Thurs 2:37am)

She says I'm the only one in the class who can keep up with her genious -Stiles

 

(Thurs 2:38am)

Great praise coming from Lydia Martin. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:39am)

Yeah -Stiles

(Thurs 2:40am)

She's a good friend -Stiles

(Thurs 2:41am)

I'm glad. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:42am)

How's NY? -Stiles

 

(Thurs 2:43am)

Busy. -Sourwolf

(Thurs 2:43am)

We got some new donations at the Library yesterday. -Sourwolf

(Thurs 2:44am)

So today I've got a whole day putting the new books on the sistem. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:45am)

:) -Stiles

(Thurs 2:46am)

It's funny sometimes to think that you're a librarian. -Stiles

 

(Thurs 2:47am)

Why? -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:48am)

You don't seem like one -Stiles

 

(Thurs 2:49am)

That's stereotyping. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:50am)

Dude when we first met you GROWLED at me and Scotty!! -Stiles

 

(Thurs 2:51am)

Did not! -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:52am)

You totally did, don't even try to deny it -Stiles

(Thurs 2:53am)

But thinking on it Mrs. Price totally growled at me last time I was in the school's library -Stiles

 

(Thurs 2:54am)

Stiles -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:55am)

Sorry -Stiles

(Thurs 2:55am)

It's true though -Stiles

 

(Thurs 2:57am)

Only three months until graduation. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 2:58am)

I know -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:00am)

You're ready? -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:01am)

Are we ever? -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:02am)

Your dad will be okay. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:03am)

What if he won't? -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:04am)

You took care of the Nemeton, didn't you? -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:05am)

Yeah -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:06am)

Scott, Kira and Malia will stay near Beacon Hills won't they? Liam and Mason still got school, right? -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:07am)

Yeah, Scott and Malia will go to a a community college and Kira to USF -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:08am)

It's enough pack to stabilize the supernatural flow. And there's also Parrish. He'll take care of your dad. -Sourwolf

(Thurs 3:10am)

You know I'm right. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:11am)

Doesn't mean I have to like it -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:12am)

You need to get out. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:13am)

I know -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:14am)

How long has it been since the last supernatural problem? -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:15am)

3 months -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:16am)

It's time. You know it is. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:17am)

I know -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:18am)

I'm here. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:19am)

I know -Stiles

(Thurs 3:20am)

Thank you -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:21am)

Always. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:22am)

You're coming for graduation? -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:23am)

I don't know. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:24am)

Think about it? -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:25am)

I will. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:25am)

Think you can get some sleep now? -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:26am)

Maybe -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:27am)

I'm here. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:29am)

Would you be waiting for me at the airport? -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:30am)

I'd be that guy with the glittery poster with your name. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:31am)

Would you take me to that bakery you always talk about? -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:32am)

Every weekend, because I know you'd never wake up early enough to go there for breakfast during the week. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:33am)

Derek -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:34am)

I know. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:35am)

I miss you -Stiles

(Thurs 3:36am)

I want so bad to be there with you - Stiles

(Thurs 3:36am)

I want us so bad -Stiles

(Thurs 3:36am)

I'm so scared all the time -Stiles

(Thurs 3:37am)

What if this is all just a dream? -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:37am)

It's not. -Sourwolf

(Thurs 3:38am)

For too long I thought I couldn't be happy. -Sourwolf

(Thurs 3:38am)

You showed me I could. -Sourwolf

(Thurs 3:39am)

Stiles. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:40am)

I love you -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:41am)

I know. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:42am)

Nerd -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:43am)

I'm waiting for you. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:44am)

Thank you -Stiles

(Thurs 3:45am)

I think I can get some sleep now. -Stiles

 

(Thurs 3:46am)

Good night, Stiles. -Sourwolf

 

(Thurs 3:47am)

Good night Derek -Stiles

 

 


	2. Home is where the heart is

He's nervous, but thats not unexpected. At least his breathing is mostly okay and not on the verge of a panic like he was when he had to tell his Dad about deciding to go to college in New York. He knew his Dad would agree, that it was the best option for him and Derek... Derek would be  _there_.

Now, months later, with a bag full of his possessions, on acceptence to NYU and a promise to be picked up at the effort, he's stuck on the open floor of the airport, trying to tee over families, couples and individuals, see and find those full eyebrowns, that multi-coloured eyes...

He sighs and turna to look down, before a flash of a waving arm calls his attention back up again. He feels his breath catch.

There he is. Smiling and waving with one arm while the other is holding a big and glittery sign that reads STILES STILINSKI in bold letters.

Jogging a bit to catch up to where Stiles is, legs legs frozen, Derek Hale takes a second to just look at him before hugging him.

"Hey," Stiles hears Derek say with a soft voice, and finds himself holding a sob "Welcome home."

Eyes closing and heart,  _soul_ settling for what feels like the first time in a year, he answers, while letting himself be held and conforted by someone who cares about him.

"I'm home."


End file.
